Pleas
by Briar Elwood
Summary: 100word Drabbles. What is the fate of a plea that's never heard?
1. Pleas

Pleas

Briar Elwood

_Summary: 100-word Drabble. What is the fate of a plea that's never heard?_

_Disclaimer: It's a disclaimer._

For hours on end, that was the only word she could say as she lay on the floor, tossing and turning, sobbing without breath.

"Please," she begged. "Please…"

Her long, black hair got in her eyes and tremors ran through her body. The darkness of her own quarters pressed down on her as she pleaded that she wouldn't have to endure this. She felt utterly helpless as she curled into a ball, hiding her head in her arms.

"Please," she whispered. "Please…"

But no one would hear her. No one was there to answer to her cry of distress.

"Please…"

_A/N: I love reviewers!_


	2. No Longer

No Longer

Briar Elwood

A/N: Never thought I'd continue this, but…well. Here we are. There might actually be a plot behind this!

Never had she felt like this before. She felt utterly exhausted, yes, but also hopeless beyond all repair. Her tears and pleas had died out hours before and now she could only lay on the floor, her eyes closed but unable to slip into slumber.

No one would bother her, of that she was positive. The one person who ever _would_ have bothered her no longer cared. No longer was there to hold her in his arms and assure her that everything was all right, everything was okay.

She was alone. No longer would she try.

She was completely alone.

A/N: Reviewers are loved dearly.


	3. Imprint

Imprint

Briar Elwood

A/N: Okay, so this DOES have a plot. What it is, yet, I don't know. Really, all the chapters so far have been experiences of mine. Something that's bothering me. Or such. And I'm not planning to change that.

Forever was the image imprinted in her mind. The split second image, yet stuck with her until all eternity.

_Just get it over with and do it._

His eyes closed, his lips pure and pink. Closer and closer as she reached her head forward and went up on her toes. Then black as lips touched. Turn around. Don't look at him. Blink back the tears. Run away. Run forever. Leave behind the tender memories.

No, the memories would never leave. They were stuck there, always taunting her.

And _that_ image was imprinted. Imprinted as to never leave her in peace.


	4. Pretend

Pretend

Briar Elwood

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaand…SHE'S BACK!!!!! I'm not so sure about this chappie, however…just doesn't…well, I dunno.

She wouldn't see him again. Of that, she was glad. That's what she told herself, at least. She'd never see any of them again.

For some reason, that made her heart ache. She'd grown to love them. To delight in their friendship. Now she'd lost it.

A few weeks had passed and now she was on a new adventure. She'd accidentally met up with them once. On a visit to Sol's Diner and, of course, who happened to show up? She'd said a quick good-bye, blown a kiss and ran out.

_Pretend you don't notice his eyes on your back._

A/N: I think, starting next chappie, they're not gonna have much to do with my life. Just…a story. I'll try to incorporate things but…it's officially going in it's own direction now!

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!


	5. Smile

Smile

Briar Elwood

His smile had made her smile. That familiar twinkle in his eye had made her heart swell with an inexpressible happiness. She couldn't explain it. Him just being there made the world a brighter place, however much she hated to admit it.

She didn't need more than a smile out of him to make her world complete. She knew everyone else would laugh at her simple, schoolgirl like crush. But she also knew it _wasn't_ that simple. For the first time in her life, she actually was _in love_ with someone.

Too bad that smile had only been a dream.

A/N: And it doesn't move the story along _at all_, but it's keeping with the "ValaBriar" thing going on here…


	6. Find

Find

Briar Elwood

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. I was inspired until now, I'm sorry.

Oh, and just, FYI, this is still personal. Kinda.

He had figured her out. Somehow, he knew. From what she could tell, it scared him. He figured out her flirtations towards him weren't simply part of her nature, but true, sincere…if not playful. She'd unwittingly let it slip and, this time, he believed her. She could plainly tell this knowledge unnerved him… it sure as hell _scared_ her.

Being the coward she truly was, she'd run. She made certain to let go of all physical affiliation with him yet she was learning her heart and mind _refused_ to let go.

So now she waited for him to find her.

A/N: Hey, more of a backstory thing! Woot!!

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!


	7. Ache

Ache

Briar Elwood

Six months had passed. It had gotten to the point where it literally ached to think of him. She longed to simply _see_ him, to catch a passing glance of him in a crowd. She'd found a place to stay for a while and she'd made a friend or two. She wished to let out her pain to them but was afraid they'd find her childish. She wanted to run home, to take the initiative, to find him herself but was afraid of the rejection she was sure she'd be handed. So, impatiently, she waited for _him _to find _her_.


	8. Battered

Battered

Briar Elwood

A/N: POV has changed. And the ending is a completely unexpected twist. I swear on my love of Daniel, it wasn't planned. Oh, yeah, and this is the first one with_out_ inspiration. Enjoy! …And don't kill me.

A year had passed and they finally had a lead. She'd been keeping a low profile (which he found odd) especially after the brief glimpse they had caught nine months ago.

But now there was a rumor of an infamous con back in action and not up to her game. Through much persistence, patience, and hard work, they'd gotten a location and were on their way.

He'd run ahead of the others, calling out her name. A small hut allowed him in as he burst open the door, stopping short.

Her battered body greeted him, sprawled daintily across the floor.

A/N: I WARNED you.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!


	9. Please

Pleas

Briar Elwood

Horrified dread swelled up in his heart as her limp body registered in his dazed mind. Something snapped inside of him and he scurried forward, falling to his knees and gently cradling her in his arms.

"Please," he chocked, traitorous tears obscuring his vision. He brushed her long, black hair out of her eyes as tremors ran through his body. The air seemed to press on his lungs as he rocked back and forth, begging her to say something.

"Please," he whispered. "Please…"

But no one would hear him. No one was there to answer his cry of distress.

"Please…"

A/N: And that should seem familiar…I literally almost cried while writing this...which is impressive, since I'm in an insanely good mood...

Is this the end? Honestly? I have no idea.


	10. LIES

_LIES_

_Briar Elwood_

_A/N: Wow… I haven't typed those three characters in succession in sooooo long… Yeah… Okay, so. This was not planned. Honestly, I'm not sure if it relates whatsoever to the plot. But. I read three of these for TV today and I remembered the power and joy of writing just 100 words. And something's bugging my brain. I'm not sure what. Anywho._

Confusion. A buzzing mess of white noise. Static. Hyper but with no cause. Screaming. Random bursts of thought with no rhyme or reason. Shaking. Cold but head pulsing with heat.

Move on, you've been through this before. No, never this intense, this meaningful. Not quite. Move on, you can get through this, you're a strong person.

Hell, you sound like one of those damn inspirational posters. They all scream LIES LIES LIES. You're not as good as we say you are, you're a piece of crap, go to hell.

Stop kidding yourself. You can't get through this. You just can't.

_A/N: Hm… yeah. This fits with the plot. Don't you think? And, yeah, it relates to my life. W00t. And I think I'll keep writing these every now and again, still. Yay!!_


End file.
